


ABC Drabbled, Vol. 2 - The Vampire Diaries

by KalaKitsune



Series: ABC Drabbled [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 2 of my ABC Drabbled Series. These 'are' drabbles for The Vampire Diaries, meaning that they all should be exactly 100 words in length. I do not own The Vampire Diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Drabbled, Vol. 2 - The Vampire Diaries

ABC Drabbled, Volume 2 - The Vampire Diaries

_Damon/Jeremy_

 

**Angry**

_(adj.) having a strong feeling of or showing annoyance, displeasure, or hostility; full of anger_

 

Damon is almost always angry.

He's angry at his brother, for once again stealing away the woman he 'loves'. He's angry at Elena for choosing Stefan over him. But, most of all, he's angry with himself for thinking that she was 'the one' for him.

Sometimes, Damon isn't angry.

He isn't angry when he's sitting in Jeremy's room, surrounded by the young teen's things, all messy yet organized in its own way. And sometimes he isn't even angry when he sees Stefan and Elena being all cuddly, but this rule only applies as long as he has Jeremy with him.

 

~ * ~

 

**Brooding**

_(adj.) showing deep unhappiness of thought; appearing darkly menacing_

 

Damon is almost always brooding.

Rarely has Jeremy seen the man not brooding over something, liquor in hand and a grim frown on his lips, when the group gathers to hang out at the Mystic Grill.

Jeremy doesn't mind, however.

Damon seems to transform into this sort-of tragic hero; his eyes darkening to such a stormy shade of blue, like clouds do right before it rains, as his face gets overly serious. Jeremy sometimes forgets what an ass Damon is in these moments. And when Damon looks at him with those eyes, well, sometimes he may forget how to breathe.

 

~ * ~

 

**Cunning**

_(adj.) having or showing skill in achieving one's ends by deceit or evasion_

 

Damon is always cunning.

He had had a hundred-plus years to hone his skills in the delicate art of subtlety. So it wasn't really that surprising when he managed to sidestep his brother and Elena's curious glances and cautious questioning, slipping his way into an easy friendship with Jeremy Gilbert.

No one had the slightest clue what he could possibly be up to by befriending Jeremy or what he would get out of doing so.

Jeremy had been a bit cautious and leery of him at first, of course, but if Damon was anything more than cunning, he was charming.

 

~ * ~

 

**Demanding**

_(adj.) requiring a lot of time, attention, energy, or resources_

 

Damon is always a bit demanding.

Right from the beginning of their tentative friendship, Jeremy had realized that the older man demanded a lot of attention no matter where he went or what he was doing. It wasn't like he actually walked around telling everyone that he was there and required their eyes on him to function. No, he was actually quite cold and ignored them altogether.

Damon also proved to be a very demanding friend. He used up all of Jeremy's free time and seemed to like being the center of Jeremy's attention when they hung out. He was.

 

~ * ~

 

**Enthusiastic**

_(adj.) having or showing intense and eager enjoyment, interest, or approval_

 

Damon is always enthusiastic.

His enthusiasm extends to everything he does, whether laced strongly in sarcasm or not.

He kills unreservedly, with little to no remorse. He 'loves' passionately, no thought to heartbreak. And he is always eager to cause more than his fair share of mischief and mayhem.

Sometimes he accidentally turns his enthusiasm on Jeremy. He gets swept away with this fake friendship, a friendship created so he could use it against Elena and Stefan, but he should really stop lying to himself. He knew that time with Jeremy was more than just a foot in the door.

 

~ * ~

 

**Foolish**

_(adj.) lacking good sense or judgment; unwise; silly; ridiculous_

 

Jeremy isn't foolish…

Everyone seems to want to treat him like a child, but he isn't a child. Maybe there is a reason behind this. He can admit that he has done some really stupid things in the past. The drugs and alcohol…

Everyone has a coping method. Elena, she has her journal, but Jeremy wasn't and isn't anything like Elena. He didn't have a coping method, so he reached for something to numb the pain.

Things change. Now Jeremy has found something, a new way to cope one could say. Now Jeremy had Damon, a distraction from his pain.

 

~ * ~

 

**Glass**

_(n.) a hard, brittle substance, typically transparent or translucent, made by fusing sand with soda, lime, and sometimes other ingredients…_

 

Jeremy isn't made of glass.

He really didn't like when people look through or past him like he wasn't even there. He hated it when his own family talked about him as if he weren't standing in the same room. It isn't that he got angry that people ignored him; he just started feeling uneasy when no one seemed to see him at all.

Damon saw him…

No, Jeremy wasn't made of glass. He wasn't invisible, but he was breakable. When his parents had died, it had put a fracture on his fragile heart.

Damon's attentions threatened to break him…

 

~ * ~

 

**Hands**

_(n.) the end part of a person's arm beyond the wrist, including the palm, fingers, and thumb_

 

Jeremy liked Damon's hands.

They were big with long fingers. He often wondered what they felt like but would quickly push that thought away more than a little embarrassed. Thinking of Damon's hands had a way of making him blush, and his face always grew hotter when Damon would catch him staring.

When Jeremy finally found out what those hands felt like, it was all he had allowed himself to imagine and more. Damon had had Jeremy by his upper arm, his free hand splayed at the small of Jeremy's back, holding him in a strong grip.

Jeremy liked it.

 

~ * ~

 

**Insomniac**

_(n.) a person with insomnia_

 

Jeremy isn't an insomniac.

He just had trouble sleeping; always praying earnestly for a night of dreamless sleep, but those prayers often went unanswered.

He didn't really understand the dreams, didn't really remember them. All Jeremy knew was how he felt, waking from what could only be a night terror—cold sweat causing his t-shirt to cling to his thin frame – still trembling and gasping from some unknown horror.

But lately there were no nightmares. They had all but stopped.

Unbeknownst to Jeremy, Damon kept an almost constant vigilance while he slept. Damon saved him with nothing but a touch.

 

~ * ~

 

**Jealous**

_(adj.) feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages_

_This chapter letter request was made by Alicia of the Temptation._

 

Jeremy isn't jealous.

He was over it. He was tired of making himself sick over the girl he had wanted to call 'his girl'.

Tyler could have Vicki…

Jeremy had Damon to thank for this change of heart. Damon was always there, never leaving him a single moment to think of Vicki and wallow in what-might-have-beens.

He watched Vicki and Tyler from across the grill and was pleased to find that he really was over it. Turning back to the pool table, he caught the look in Damon's eyes. He knew that look well.

Why would Damon be jealous? Elena?

 

~ * ~

 

**Kiss**

_(n.) a touch with the lips in kissing; (v.) touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting_

_This chapter letter request was made by Alicia of the Temptation._

 

It was a technical first kiss.

It wasn't Jeremy's first 'first' kiss, but it was 'their' first kiss.

It wasn't sweet and soft. It wasn't gentle or kind. It had been harsh and demanding. It had been forceful and dominating.

When Damon had pulled him forward by the front of his shirt, he had expected the older man to hit him, but when Damon slammed their mouths together, he was too stunned to care about the sharp pain.

Damon hadn't been in control. If Jeremy had only opened his eyes, he would have seen the monster Damon had kept hidden.

 

~ * ~

 

**Lust**

_(n.) very strong sexual desire; (v.) have a very strong sexual desire for someone_

_This chapter letter request was made by Slashy context._

 

It was pure lust.

He shouldn't have kissed Jeremy like that, but he couldn't stop himself. The jealous streak he had just discovered must run a mile wide… Damon couldn't remember losing control quite like that, ever.

Now he was seeing the error of his ways, feeling the repercussions as it were. He should have fought for his control instead of being so impulsive and allowing emotion to drive him.

One kiss would never be enough.

He played those precious, far from perfect, seconds over and over in his mind. Now that he'd tasted him a kiss would never do.

 

~ * ~

 

**Madness**

_(n.) the state of being mentally ill; extremely foolish behavior_

_This chapter letter request was made by Alicia of the Temptation._

 

It was a new type of madness, just for him.

Damon was used to his own crazy mood swings. He often had a rough time controlling his temper. But now, now this was truly insane. Of course, thinking all this while sitting in the tree outside Jeremy's window didn't help prove otherwise.

Damon had this maddening feeling, much worse than 'the hunger', something he had never believed possible. This new 'madness' made the hunger take a backseat as it made itself at home in his chest. He refused to give the feeling a true name, only now accepting its existence.

 

~ * ~

 

**Nightmare**

_(n.) a frightening or unpleasant dream; a terrifying or very unpleasant experience or prospect_

_This chapter letter request was made by tmmdeathwishraven._

 

This was a nightmare.

To say that things were awkward would be an understatement of the most exaggerated kind. Stefan didn't know what was going on between Damon and Jeremy and was afraid he might not want to know…

Damon watched Jeremy from across the table as the boy tried to keep from meeting his intense blue gaze.

Stefan glanced over to Elena, who didn't seem to notice the change, before looking back at his brother who still watched the youngest Gilbert as if he were a cool glass of water, and he was a man lost in the desert.

 

~ * ~

 

**Overwhelming**

_(adj.) very great in amount; very strong (esp. of an emotion)_

_This chapter letter request was made by Alicia of the Temptation._

 

Jeremy quickly found out how overwhelming Damon could be.

Damon was almost always there. Always watching him with those damned blue eyes of his; blue eyes that smoldered with some unknown emotions that Jeremy didn't even want to begin to try and recognize. When Damon wasn't around, Jeremy still got the feeling he was there, somewhere.

Jeremy had been ignoring Damon since the impromptu kiss. Damon seemed to have his own agenda. Jeremy knew he couldn't ignore the man forever, but Damon overwhelmed him. Those eyes made him want things he shouldn't… In truth, he was scared of those 'things'.

 

~ * ~

 

**Passionate**

_(adj.) showing or caused by strong feelings or a strong belief; showing or caused by intense feelings of sexual love_

_This chapter letter request was made by Toulip Fontana._

 

Stefan said that it didn't always pay to be overly passionate.

Damon had scoffed at the words of warning but wasn't laughing now. He knew he fervently stalked the youngest Gilbert. He was good at it!

Stefan talked to him after that awkward dinner, always perceptive, because he figured out Damon's little 'problem' without one honest word from Damon's lips.

"You're serious about him…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Damon interrupted.

"I won't stop you… yet… Tone down or I won't have to." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Oh, and talking seems to help, whereas stalking makes things worse."

 

~ * ~

 

**Questions**

_(n.) a sentence worded or expressed so as to elicit information_

_This chapter letter request was made by BigTimeGleekBTR._

 

Jeremy had so many questions.

He trembled as Damon took another step towards him. Jeremy was trapped and wasn't really sure he would escape even if given the chance.

Questions whirled in his head, grasping at one he whispered hoarsely, "You've been watching me… following me, haven't you?"

"You've been ignoring me…" the older man stated simply, coming closer.

"Why…?" Jeremy didn't understand why Damon was so bothered by being ignored by him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon purred, now so close Jeremy could see the emotions blazing in blue eyes.  Jeremy's heart leapt as he recognized one in particular. Hunger.

 

~ * ~

 

**Regret**

_(n.) a feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done_

 

There should have been regret.

He had tried Stefan's advice for once, since his brother was 'chummier' with humans, but when he had found Jeremy in the parlor of the boarding house, he'd forgotten reason.

The two of them were now lying on the soft Persian rug by the fireplace with a throw covering their nakedness.

He gazed at Jeremy, curled up next to him, lips quirking slightly. He couldn't regret what he had done.

Jeremy stirred in his sleep, and Damon watched as chocolate brown eyes opened and a sleepy smile curled the corners of Jeremy's lips. No regret.

 

~ * ~

 

**Safe**

_(adj.) protected from or not exposed to danger or risk; not likely to be harmed or lost_

_This chapter letter request was made by tmmdeathwishraven._

 

He was his only safe place.

Jeremy couldn't help but feel at ease when he was around Damon. Once the initial shock wore off of finding himself naked and pressed against an equally naked male form, Jeremy felt a sense of serene happiness he had begun to think would forever be denied to him.

Damon was an ass—and yes he might be questionably evil at times—but that just helped convince Jeremy that the safest person was the least likely to be safe. It was an odd sort of logic, but he found he didn't care. Jeremy was Damon's.

 

~ * ~

 

**Tattoo**

_(n.) a design, or form of body modification, made by inserting indelible ink by inserting pigment into puncture in the skin_

_This chapter letter request was made by tmmdeathwishraven._

 

The tattoo was a new touch.

Damon had a wolfish grin on his face as he snuck up behind his human. Jeremy was currently stretching up to place the old sketch pads they had been looking at back into the top of his closet, his shirt riding up ever so slightly.

"When'd you get this?" Damon asked in a sly whisper, lips brushing Jeremy's ear, as his fingers slid over the smooth skin of Jeremy's lower back where the tattoo of a raven now rested.

"Ah... After... that time... You..." Jeremy's breath caught.

"Made you mine?" Damon purred. Jeremy nodded.

 

~ * ~

 

**Unchangeable**

_(adj.) not changeable or subject to change_

 

Stefan found that Damon's mind was unchangeable.

He was still uncertain if letting Damon 'court' Jeremy was the right thing, but he still didn't see a reason to intervene. Damon was so smugly content with himself these days, and Jeremy seemed so genuinely happy that Stefan didn't have the heart to throw the flag in on their relationship, whatever it may be.

Even if he didn't see cause for stopping whatever had started to grow between the two, he did keep an eye on them. Sadly, enough, Elena was a bit to self-absorbed, having yet to notice the new pair.

 

~ * ~

 

**Vice**

_(n.) an immoral or evil habit or practice; immoral conduct; depraved or degrading behavior_

_This chapter letter request was made by MochiCutie._

 

Everyone has their vice.

"Pick your poison," Damon said over his shoulder, regarding his brother with a lopsided grin.

"Nothing for me… Damon I need to ask you something…" Stefan began, pausing only to continue as Damon turned to fully face him, a glass of scotch held loosely in his right hand. "It's about your… well, um, relationship with Jeremy…"

"Are you prying into things that don't concern you, again?" Damon's brows lifted, disappearing into his hairline, as he stared back at his younger brother.

"I'm just worried…"

"He's happy… We're happy…" Damon growled dangerously.

Jeremy was it for Damon.

 

~ * ~

 

**Wonder**

_(n.) a feeling of surprise mingled with admiration, caused by something beautiful, unexpected, unfamiliar, or inexplicable_

 

"You really are a wonder."

Damon murmured against the smooth skin of Jeremy's abdomen, pleased as the younger boy shivered. "Beautiful," Damon breathed as he pulled back to stare down at his lover… Yes, Damon had finally accepted that he loved Jeremy, and this love went so far, easily rivaling the only other he had ever thought he would know. No, Catherine was a candle that paled next to Jeremy, who was Damon's sun.

Jeremy blushed a lovely shade of pink at Damon's praise. Damon had to bite back the words that dared to escape his heart through his mouth.

 

~ * ~

 

**Xanadu**

_(n.) used to convey an impression of a place as almost unattainably luxurious or beautiful_

 

A place called xanadu.

"Do you like it?" Damon asks wrapping his leather-clad arms around Jeremy's waist possessively.

"It's great…" Jeremy murmurs turning in the tight embrace to look at the vampire who had a steady clever hold on his heart, whether the vampire knew it or not.

"But…?" Damon states knowing that look on Jeremy's face all too well.

"Isn't it a bit much? I'm just going to be a guest at the boarding house until things calm down."

'Longer, if I have a say in things…' Damon thought tightening his hold as he chose to not respond verbally.

 

~ * ~

 

**Yu**

_(n.) a precious or ornamental rock, namely jade_

 

"This is a yu ring…"

Damon said slowly, placing a simple jade ring into Jeremy's hand. "It will protect you when I'm not able…" Damon's voice was rough yet soothing as he closed Jeremy's hand over the ring before placing a chaste kiss on the back of Jeremy's hand.

"Damon… I can't accept this…" Jeremy tried to protest knowing the ring must be expensive, but Damon just shook his head.

"I had Judgey update the spells on it, took some wheedling and flattery on my part, but she did okay for a low level witch," Damon continued with a smile.

 

~ * ~

 

**Zeal**

_(n.) great energy or enthusiasm in pursuit of a cause or an objective_

_This chapter letter request was made by Alicia of the Temptation._

 

Damon was in possession of an unfaltering zeal.

His enthusiasm at the opportunity to put plan in action had surely not been missed by his little brother who had warned him to be careful before leaving the boarding house. Damon was now alone with the ever appealing Jeremy.

First he had fixed Jeremy up in the room closest to him. The boy was almost stunned speechless at the rooms' splendor. Then he had presented Jeremy with the jade ring. He had finally convinced the boy to accept the trinket. Now was the time for the final step.

"I love you."

 

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
